


Libraries and Spiders

by EHlden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coffee, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Humor, M/M, Memes, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Tumblr Prompt, but not really i just like memes, i wrote this in a couple of hours okay i know its bad, its not really that funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHlden/pseuds/EHlden
Summary: Based on the “i literally screamed at the top of my lungs in the middle of the library and now everyone is staring at me but there was a really big fucking spider, okay? now someone come kill it” auIn which Yuuri is grateful for a spider because now he's met the most beautiful man he's ever seen.





	Libraries and Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I wrote this in a couple of hours kms I know it's bad and unedited.  
> Anyways, enjoy I suppose, thank you for reading, it means a lot.

Yuuri loved the library. The smell of worn books, bitter coffee from the cafe next door and the soft lights that warmed every corner. 

His local library was small, with no frustratingly loud children or people claiming all the seats. It was simple and provided tranquility and a sweet escape for his anxiety-plagued mind. 

So, much like any day, Yuuri sat in between the fiction shelves, wearing his old, comfortable clothes, hair unbrushed and glasses close to slipping off the end of his nose, reading ‘Harry Potter’. For the 4th time. 

Naturally, when the piercing, make-your-ears-bleed scream whipped through the room, Yuuri was shaken.

Although, with Yuuri’s unfortunate sitting position he was a little more than shaken. At the sudden noise, the Japanese man’s glasses fell into his lap as his head jerked up, smacked straight into the bookshelf next to him and effectively knocked several books onto him as well.

To sum it up, Yuuri got the biggest fucking jump scare of his entire life.

A chorus of ‘shhh!’s filled the air, although it didn’t seem to do much to quieten the person seemingly being murdered.

“Oh holy fucking mackerel! Fucking shit!”

The voice was male, Yuuri concluded, slipping his glasses back and returning fallen books to their shelves.

The man continued to babble in a high pitched string of curses and unintelligible words, presumably from a couple of shelves over. 

“For fucks sake! Somebody help me please, I’m dying. I’m literally dying, I’m wheezing and I can’t breathe and I'm ninety-percent sure I’m about to have a heart attack and die.” 

For the sake of everyone else in the library, Yuuri decided he should probably intervene now. 

Tucking his book under his arm, Yuuri cautiously strolled around the corner before coming to a stop a couple of shelves down. 

In front of him was the usual set up, two high book shelved spaced around 3 metres apart, a desk in the middle and several chairs. 

It was completely normal, apart from the silver-haired man (who was surprisingly handsome, Yuuri noted) perched on top of the chair, which he had placed on top of the table, long legs pulled up against his chest and an expression of fear painted on his pretty face.

Before Yuuri could get a word in the man was already babbling again.

“Oh thank God, I’ve been sent an angel. Please beautiful stranger help me before I fall off this chair and then it gets me.” 

‘Beautiful’? Although Yuuri realised it was likely just a joking comment, it still made his face heat up, cheeks painted tulip-red. 

“What exactly is the problem then?” Yuuri asked curiously, placing his book on the table.

“Well you see it’s funny story, really,” the man smiled sheepishly, averting his eyes. “I was trying to find this book and out of nowhere this gigantic fucking spider- I’m telling you it was like a metre long- crawled right over the shelf and now it’s on the wall there and honestly I just want to go home.”

He was right, there was a spider nestled comfortably on the wall behind the man. 

“So, you’d like me to get rid of it yes?” The man eagerly nodded in response, sending Yuuri a hopeful smile.

Yuuri maneuvered around the desk and up to the wall to examine the arachnid. 

It was a small, common spider. Legs included, it was about the size of a chicken nugget. 

The Japanese man pulled back his long sleeves and gently scooped the spider into his hands.

Ignoring the silver-haired man and his small (and extremely adorable) squeak of fear, Yuuri walked to the nearest window and placed the spider outside.

In the next second Yuuri was pulled into a crushing, warm hug by a now very tall man. 

“Thank you so much! I owe my entire life to you and your exceptional spider-whispering skills!” He said, face adorned with a heart shaped smile and glistening eyes which Yuuri now noticed were a beautiful sky blue. 

“Oh! I nearly forgot, my name is Victor Nikiforov!”  
“Yuuri,” the brown-haired man mumbled in reply, a blush scattered across his cheeks again from the man- Victor’s attentive idiosyncrasies. 

Victor continued to chatter on about how adorable Yuuri was, how adorable his name and his glasses and smile was, effectively setting Yuuri into a state where his face was so red he doubted it would fade away. 

After dragging him back to their spot in the library, Victor plucked Yuuri’s forgotten book off the table. 

“You’re reading Harry Potter? I’ve always wanted to read it, is it good? It looks good, I’ve seen the movie and Harry reminds me of you Yuuri!” Victor pushed the book in front of Yuuri’s face.

“Will you read me some?” Victor asked, his wide puppy-dog eyes focused on Yuuri.

“If you’d like me to? It’s nearly 8pm though, I thought you said you were leaving?” asked Yuuri, carefully taking the book from Victor’s hands.

“Soon! I’d like to listen to you read first, then I could give you a ride home if you need it, since it’ll be dark.”

Yuuri agreed, sending Victor a small smile who gave him a bigger one in return. Yuuri had bussed here and his house was a 30 minute walk away, plus it would let him spend more time with the adorably charming man if he were to take him home. 

The two men pulled up chairs against the now spider-free wall and Yuuri began to read. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

By the 6th chapter Victor’s eyes had began to droop, his head lolling against Yuuri’s shoulder and the clock had nearly struck 9, the library’s closing time. 

Yuuri marked the page and gently nudged Victor.

“Victor, we need to leave soon, the library is closing, get up.”

Victor whined, pushing his flattened hair out of his eyes and let out a yawn. Yuuri openly stared at the man and his adorable actions.

After some gentle persuading, Yuuri guided Victor out of the library and into the cool air outside.

Yuuri could see all the exceptional constellations. The small lights painted the ink-black sky as Yuuri stared in awe and adoration. The cold air whipped across his skin and threaded through his numb fingers. 

It was Victor that had to pull Yuuri along now. After noticing the coffee-eyed man wasn’t listening to his chatter but staring up at the night sky instead, Victor smiled and hooked his arm through Yuuri’s and began guiding him to his car.

Yuuri barely noticed he was being pulled along, entranced by the sky he was only shocked out of his reverie when warmth and the smell of citrus and leather surrounded him. 

Victor slid into the expensive car seat next to Yuuri and after being told his address, started his mindless chatter again. 

Yuuri leaned back into the clean leathe, listening to the car purr and the curious questions from Victor that ranged from how old he was to how he would hypothetically deal with various scenarios from Harry Potter. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled up outside Yuuri’s small apartment. The lights were on, so Yuuri figured his flatmate and best friend Phichit must still be up. 

Yuuri thanked Victor, wished him a good night and reluctantly began to pull himself from the car. 

“Yuuri?” he stopped, one foot out of the door. 

Victor leaned over the centre console, bringing his face closer to Yuuri’s, one pale hand gently cradled the side of the Japanese man’s face, thumb caressing his jaw.

Yuuri could see Victor’s features a lot better like this. The sharp curve of his jaw, long eyelashes and pointed cupid's bow. 

“Would you like to meet again, Yuuri? I enjoyed spending time with you and I still have more questions for you. I’d like to get to know you better.” The smell of citrus was stronger now, with Victor so close. His cool minty breath blew over Yuuri’s face.

“I-I’d love to! I mean, I uh, sure?” Yuuri stuttered, reduced to a blushing mess again. 

Victor’s mouth quirked into a smirk, “I’ll pick you up for dinner at 8 then, tomorrow night.”

Yuuri nodded, missing the feel of Victor’s nimble fingers as they pulled away, leaving trails of heat along his cheeks.  
Quickly pulling himself from the car, Yuuri began to close the door.

“Goodnight Yuuri, sleep well.”

Yuuri closed the door and stumbled up his steps like a drunken man. 

In the back of his mind, Yuuri noticed Phichit pulling him inside the apartment, bombarding him with questions about the beautiful man he had come home with. 

For once, Yuuri didn’t mind Phichit’s intrusive questioning, a glowing, stupid smile stuck to his face for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> ya yEet  
> thank you!! So much for reading it truly does mean a lot.  
> kudos is hiGHly appreciated, as is comments whether they're about the story, how bad my writing is or just a lil rant you needed to get out.  
> Check out my dead withering tumblr that I literally nEver use? If you feel like it?   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/holiden
> 
> Have a wonderful day/ night etc everyone <3


End file.
